The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for material handling and particularly to automated handling of mass mailing material.
Mass mailing material, e.g., advertising, brochures, catalogs, and the like, traditionally undergo several steps in preparation for submission to the postal service for delivery as mail to addressed individuals. The process begins by printing information or content on flat stock, perhaps on each side of flat stock. Once printed, the flat stock material is typically folded one or more times.
Printing and folding can occur at a trade bindery or at separate locations. In any case, an inventory of printed, folded material accumulates. The inventory of printed, folded material is then typically transported to a separate location, i.e., to a mailer, where an address is applied to each article of material and the material is presorted into trays by zip code for delivery to the postal system as presorted mail.
Upon receiving a batch of printed, folded material, the mailer, i.e., one who applies addresses, operates a mailer station. The mailer station typically requires three workers during operation. The first worker breaks down a batch, i.e., unloads a pallet, of printed, folded material and feeds the material into the mailer station. The mailer station receives a source of address data and applies an address by printer to each article of material. The mailer station outputs addressed articles onto a collection table whereat the second worker sorts the addressed material according to zip code. The third worker places the material into trays for delivery to the postal system.
In some cases, the process of folding printed flat stock and the process of applying addresses thereto occurs at the same location. Under such system, the output of a folder collects or accumulates an inventory of folded material, e.g., a substantial quantity stacked in a receptacle or on a pallet. As each receptacle of folded material fills, it may be temporarily stored or taken directly to a mailer station. At the mailer station, three workers operate the mailer station as described above.
The subject matter of the present invention improves handling of mass mailing material by reducing the number of people required for operation, increasing automated handling, and thereby increasing overall productivity.